teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sezon 4
Sezon 4 ''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak'''' ''rozpoczął się latem 2014 roku. Pierwszy odcinek sezonu został wyemitowany 23 czerwca 2014 roku. Opis Mimo że upłynęło już trochę czasu od tragicznej straty, Scott, Stiles, Lydia i Kira wracają do szkoły na nowy semestr z większością zmartwień ludzkich niż nadprzyrodzonych, jednocześnie próbując pomóc swojej nowej przyjaciółce, Malii zintegrować się na nowo z społeczeństwem. Ale zaskakujące zmartwychwstanie Kate Argent przynosi nowe zagrożenie dla Beacon Hills, wraz z pojawieniem się nowego wroga, znanego po prostu jako Dobroczyńca. Odcinki * 4x01 - The Dark Moon * 4x02 - 117 * 4x03 - Muted * 4x04 - The Benefactor * 4x05 - I.E.D. * 4x06 - Orphaned * 4x07 - Weaponized * 4x08 - Time of Death * 4x09 - Perishable * 4x10 - Monstrous * 4x11 - A Promise to the Dead * 4x12 - Smoke and Mirrors Obsada Opisy odcinków The Dark Moon Wciąż nie mogąc się otrząsnąć po tragicznych stratach Scott, Stiles, Lydia i Kira powracają w nowym semestrze do szkoły, mając na głowie więcej ludzkich niż nadnaturalnych problemów i jednocześnie pomagając swojej nowej przyjaciółce Malii na nowo zintegrować się ze społeczeństwem. Ale zaskakujące zmartwychwstanie Kate Argent przynosi do Beacon Hills nowe zagrożenie wraz z pojawieniem się innego tajemniczego wroga, zwanego po prostu Dobroczyńcą. 117 Scott i reszta stada starają się dowiedzieć co Kate zrobiła Derek’owi. Podczas gdy on sam zmaga się z nową sytuacją. McCall sprzymierza się z nieprawdopodobnym sojusznikiem mając nadzieję położyć kres szatańskiemu planowi Kate. Muted W mieście grasuje morderca, który pozbawia życia niemal całą rodzinę. Scott odkrywa, że jego pozycja w drużynie lacrosse jest zagrożona przez pierwszoroczniaka. Lydia i Parrish dokonują zdumiewającego odkrycia, które rzuca nowe światło na brutalny mord. Chaotyczny natłok zdarzeń zmusza McCalla do podjęcia drastycznego kroku. The Benefactor Scott stara się znaleźć sposób na dotarcie do Liama, ale chłopak nie chce go słuchać. McCall decyduje się na podstęp, aby zmusić Dunbara do przyjęcia pomocy. Lydii udaje się odgadnąć słowo będące kluczem do odszyfrowania części tajemniczych zapisków. I.E.D Zbliża się pierwszy w semestrze mecz lacrosse. Liam wyjawia Scott’owi prawdziwy powód usunięcia go z poprzedniej szkoły. Meredith pomaga Lydii i Malii rozwikłać kolejną część zagadki. Orphaned Garret grając na uczuciach Scotta zmusza go do pomocy w uwolnieniu Violet. Derek i Malia śledzą starego sojusznika. Parrish pomaga Stiles’owi i Lydii dotrzeć do osoby, która może znać ostatni klucz do Puli Śmierci. Zaskakująca osoba składa Kate ofertę współpracy. Weaponized Choć w szkole odbywają się egzaminy PSAT, Scott i reszta grupy muszą stawić czoła dużo gorszemu niebezpieczeństwu niż algebra. Zaskakująca osoba zwraca się o pomoc do Deatona. Niezamierzony obrót zdarzeń sprawia, że Malia dokonuje druzgoczącego odkrycia. Time of Death Realizując niebezpieczny plan Scott musi stawić czoło swoim największym lękom. Szukając informacji na temat swojej przeszłości Malia odkrywa piętrzącą się górę pytań i brak odpowiedzi. Perishable Pula Śmierci się rozszerza, jednocześnie zastępca szeryfa Jordan Parrish ujawnia swój sekret. Stiles i Lydia brną w tajemnicę ukrytą przed laty przez Babcię dziewczyny. Uczniowie urządzają ognisko, na którym pojawiają się Liam, Scott i Malia. Koniec odcinka, można by rzec- otwiera starą ranę, jednocześnie wplątując nas w kolejny mętlik tajemnic. Monstrous Scott i Kira walczą, aby chronić stado Satomi przed zabójcami. Na posterunku Szeryfa ma miejsce zaskakująca konfrontacja, dzięki której dochodzi do dziwnego odkrycia. Stiles i Malia odkrywają początki Puli Śmierci. A Promise to the Dead Starając się za wszelką cenę odkryć źródło problemu Dereka, Deaton udaje się do zaskakującego miejsca po pomoc. Scott i Kira idą na swoją pierwszą, prawdziwą randkę, uroczy wieczór ma zaskakujący finał. Smoke & Mirrors Stado ponownie wyrusza do Meksyku by ratować Scotta i Kirę. Jednak nawet w najczarniejszych snach nie mogliby przypuszczać z jakim zagrożeniem przyjdzie im się zmierzyć. Galeria |-|Promocyjne 4= Teen Wolf - Season 4 - Cast Promotional Photos (7)_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Teen Wolf - Season 4 - Cast Promotional Photos (3)_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Teen Wolf - Season 4 - Cast Promotional Photos (6)_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Teen Wolf - Season 4 - Cast Promotional Photos (5)_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Teen Wolf - Season 4 - Cast Promotional Photos (1)_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Teen Wolf - Season 4 - Cast Promotional Photos (2)_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Teen Wolf - Season 4 - Cast Promotional Photos (4)_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Teen Wolf - Season 4 - Cast Group Promotional Photo_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Teen Wolf S4 Cast 001_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg Trailer |-|Sezon 4= TeenWolf Season 4 Can't Go Back Promo Teen Wolf Official Trailer (Season 4) MTV-0 Teen Wolf Season 4 Mid-Season Comic-Con Trailer-1 Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:A do Z